


Без шансов

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen





	Без шансов

Фредди чертовски боялся вида крови столько, сколько себя помнил. Много лет назад, на практическом занятии по криминалистике, ему пришлось держаться за край стола едва ли не на протяжении всей пары, чтобы позорно не рухнуть в обморок. Он же будущий коп, черт подери, должен справиться с этой своей фобией. И Фредди думал, что после долгих самовнушений справился, переборол страх, но ровно до тех пор, пока пуля, выпущенная черным наркоторговцем, не вгрызлась в его напарника. Он хорошо помнил, как потом, в туалете больницы, драил руки с мылом, со смесью отвращения и липкого, холодного страха наблюдая за сбегающей в сток красно-розовой водой. Он всегда был слабаком. Жаль, что Холдвэй думал иначе.

Фредди никогда не убивал людей – до сегодняшнего утра. Однажды он ранил угонщика тачек, попытавшегося скрыться при задержании, но парнишка отделался всего-то простреленной рукой. Нося в кобуре пушку, Ньюэндайк не считал, что имеет право отнимать чью-то жизнь. И он не хотел убивать ту беременную женщину, подстрелившую его в живот; им с Белым просто нужна была машина, и они ее получили, он даже не сразу понял, что словил пулю и успел выстрелить в ответ. Следующее, что отпечаталось в памяти Фредди: он корчится от боли на заднем сидении, Белый вышвыривает из салона мертвую женщину, садится за руль и что есть мочи бьет по газам. 

Его трясет от холода и страха. Руки и одежда – липкие от собственной крови. Он закрывает глаза и представляет то, что могло бы быть: Мексика или Гавайи – плевать, лишь бы подальше отсюда, - горло печет от выпитой текилы, губы Ларри соленые и горячие, он смеется сквозь поцелуй и говорит, что больше не может пить, и у него песок в волосах. Ньюэндайк открывает глаза, нервно облизывается и действительно ощущает во рту соленый привкус, потому что кровь начинает подступать к горлу.

\- Ларри… - хрипит он, цепляясь дрожащими пальцами за руки напарника.

Прошлой ночью, привалившись спиной к изголовью кровати и откинув с взмокшего лба челку, он почти раскололся. Почти сказал: «Я коп, Ларри». Но вместо этого в последний момент осекся и попросил сигарету. Потому что всегда был хреновым слабаком, это не изменили ни годы службы в полиции, ни месяц с лишним работы под прикрытием.

\- Я полицейский, Ларри… Прости меня… Прости…

Он уже не чувствует ни холода, ни боли. Где-то на заднем фоне разрываются сирены, а спустя несколько мгновений группа захвата вышибает дверь; Фредди слышит крики и ругань его коллег, и, где-то далеко, на краю угасающего сознания, ощущает прикосновения пальцев Белого. Запах меди и никотина. В правую щеку ему упирается дуло пистолета.

Песок и океан. Текила и травка – столько, сколько душе угодно.

Резкая вспышка боли, пронзившая скулу, а дальше – пустота.


End file.
